Metroid Dawn of a new era
by Vegarious for lyfe
Summary: Time travel stuff. I put me two of my freinds and members of the league in it. Rating may change.
1. damn password

The Dawn of a new Era. Chapter 1: The squad.

This is my very first Metroid story -. I hope you all don't get mad at me putting me and my freinds in it...

24,000 AD the Federation has almost been wiped out. After Samus Aran failed to stop the Space Pirates. The Space Pirates took over. Creating an Omega weapon that could wipe out a federation ship in one blow. Knowing that kind of power could utterly destroy the Federation we surrendered and gave the all of the Solar Systems we own to them. But of course we didn't know what they could do to us until 3/4ths of our entire fleet was destroyed. But not only did we have to give the solar systems up we had to give up half of what little men we had for slaves. The only way to sort it out was to take a series of tests. Me Sean AKA:Stainless Michael AKA:Gloryhawk and Anthony AKA... Now that I think about it he doesn't have an AKA.. We're going to have to work on that... Anyway we BARELY made it. So we find out that since we made it we aren't going to be wipped with electric whips(What did you think I was talking about, a wife?) . So we find out that the federation decided to go back in time and fight the space pirates one more time. So thats where the story starts...

Deep into a unknown planets core.

" Ok is everyone here?" The leader said.

" No we're missing three people.." The recorder said.

" I give them 5 seconds to get here." the leader said.

" Hey!" Sean yelled out.

" Don't leave!" Michael yelled out.

" Without us!" Anthony yelled out.

" And here they come..." The leader mumbled.

" I don't know why you don't just hand them over to the space pirates now..." The recorder said.

" We need all the men we can get, no room for being picky" The leader replied in a tough voice.

" pant,pant We're pant here pant don't pant leave pant without us..." Sean said tirely.

Sean faints.

" Pathetic" The recorder mumbled.

" I know" Michael said " tsk ts-

" SHUT UP YOU AINT ANY BETTER!" The recorder yelled.

" YEAH I AM! MY POINTS WERE SLIGHTLY BETTER!" Michael yelled back.

" BY ONE FRICKEN POINT!" The recorder yelled back.

" STOP YELLING YOU HYPOCRITICAL IMBECILES!" The leader yelled.

" You call us hypocrites..." Michael mumbled.

" I heard that!" The leader said. " Ugh.. Ok Lets all prepare to move."

" Finally" Anthony said.

Sean wakes up.

" Ok im ready!" Sean said. " Hello?"

" They're all gone" Anthony said.

" We decided to stay with you.." Michael mumbled. " So you wouldn't feel left alone.."

" I'm guessing they're expecting us to stay eh?" Sean said.

" Of course." Anthony said. " They don't want us to go by ourselves."

" Since we're the lowest of the of the low in the passing records." Michael said " We are the people to come last."

" So they're saving the worst for the last?" Sean said.

" Yeah thats basically it" Anthony said discouraged.

" BULL& !" Sean yelled.

" What?" Anthony asked.

" We aint gonna stay here and rot!" Sean said. " You guys know for a fact that we're gonna win!"

" I don't know..." Anthony said. " You saw the cannon, you know what it can do..."

" Exactly." Sean said. " I've been researching it behind everyones back."

" So you know how to shut it down?" Michael asked.

" Yes, but we need Samus's help." Sean said. " But first lets figure out the leaders password for the time machine!"

Done and done! I will be using members of the League in this story. (Bet you wished you have joined now dont you. But guess what! You still can!)


	2. Max

Metroid Dawn of a New Era

This is gonna be a little odd.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We have been guessing the password for hours.." Anthony said.

" I know but we can't give up" Michael said.

Sean leans on the password keyboard.

"PASSWORD EXCEPTED" The computer buzzed.

" Sweet! Who would've thought that that would've worked?" Sean said. " Lets go inside!"

The trio walk into the portal.

" We're here!" Sean yelled.

" What? Thats a rip off. No blinding light, no awsomely generated graphix! No nothing!" Michael said grumpily.

" Oh well lets move on." Sean said running off into the unknown.

They were in the mother ship of the federation. But it wasn't lighted and cozy. It was dark uninviting and there was a horrible draft. Mold was growing on the walls and peices of the ship were falling off. It seemed like they didn't come before the gun was made. They came right in the middle of it. Hopefully Samus Aran was still alive.

" Holy crap..." Michael said " I just cleaned these shoes! And now they have gunk all over them!"

" omfg n00b j00 R Teh sUxoRz LoL" A member of the army was in a room muttering pointless things to himself.

" Oooook, I would like to leave the ship now." Anthony said worrily.

" Whats wrong?" Michael asked

" Well nothing but the arms coming out of the wall and pulling our little freind in over there." Anthony said

" Oh bloody crap." Sean muttered to himself " He probably knew what time period we are in."

" Ok instead of sitting here having a conversation let's save him from the fricken arms! Michael said irritated.

" Good idea" Sean agreed

They put on their machine gun arm attachments and blast the hell out of the arms. Sean wacks the soldier in the head.

" OH FCK!" The soldier yelled puting his hands on his head.

" MY VIRGIN EARS YOU BITCH!" Michael yelled

" Oh come on! I barely even hit you." Sean said

" I know but I got the worst headache on earth and that didn't fricken help." The soldier said.

" Who the hell are you anyway?" Sean said

" Ugh. I Max, Max Fuchs" Max said

" Fuchs as in.." Anthony was cut off by max

" No, its another language." Max said

" Oooook" Anthony said " Fuchs snicker"

" Ugh, anyway." Max said " Who are you guys?"

" Im Sean" Sean said (duh)

" Im Michael" Michael said (duh)

" Im Anthony" Anthony said ( DUH GOSH DAMNIT)

" Ok.. Wait, you are the newborns!" Max said slightly confuzzled

" Huh?" Michael, Sean, and Anthony said at the same time.

" Yeah, but how did you get so big?" Max said still confuzzled.

" We're from the future!" Sean said triumphantly.

" Yeah, we are here to help with the war!" Anthony said " Same as the other squad here"

" Ok, so why are you helping?" Max asked " We are sure to with the war!"

" What are you talking about" Michael asked " They have a giant cannon that just blew this place to bits!"

" Cannon?" Max is confuzzled again " We kamakazied the ship."

" Oh.. That explains why there is still a good chunk of the ship left." Michael said

" I got to get back to the war." Max said " A lot of people think im dead."

" How about you help us." Sean said demandingly

" And now why would I do that?" Max asked

" Because you will be more of a help with us then with the army." Anthony blurded out.

" How so?" Max asked.

" Well.." Sean explained the entire dilemma to Max in about... 10 minutes.

" SUPER CANNON?" Max yelled " Holy crap, we thought we had this war wrapped up."

" Now will you help us" Michael asked.

" Fine, but only if I get credit for helping destroy the cannon" Max said

" Yes, you will." Anthony said

" Ok now that thats over with. Lets go destroy a super cannon!" Sean said

omfg I updated hail me bizatches. Ok yeah this is definately not K+. Thats why I changed the rating . .


End file.
